films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Last Train for Christmas
'Last Train for Christmas '''is the eighteenth episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred thirty-second episode of the series. In this episode, Connor has the tricky task of getting all of his passengers from the mainland home in time for Christmas. Plot It was Christmas Eve on the Island of Sodor and people are hurrying home to be with their families. It was snowing and Oliver, Duck and Thomas are out ploughing the lines. Thomas is looking forward to Christmas because no trains run and they all get to stay in their warm sheds without their snowploughs. Connor is on the Mainland collecting passengers who are returning home for the holidays. Unfortunately, Connor's train is soon full and some passengers are left at the station, including a little boy on crutches who is worried about making it home for Christmas. Connor promises that he will come back for them as there's still one more train before Christmas. By the time Connor reaches Knapford, it was getting very late. Connor tells the Fat Controller that if he has more coaches, he'll still be able to get everyone home for Christmas. The Fat Controller was concerned; more heavy snow is on the way. Connor assures Sir Topham Hatt that he is a very fast engine and won't get caught in the snowfall. Connor heads into the sidings, looking for more coaches. Suddenly, he hears a chorus of voices calling out to him. Connor doesn't know where the voices are coming from, but Thomas does. Thomas reverses into the siding and nudges a snowdrift. Snow falls the ground revealing Duck's slip coaches. Thomas explains that the slip coaches will be ideal because Connor can uncouple them without even having to stop. Connor steams back across the island with the slip coaches. Heavy snow starts to fall over Sodor which causes trouble for the engines. Paxton even manages to get stuck. This is enough for the Fat Controller to take action. He goes out onto the platform at Knapford to make an announcement to his engines. He tells them all that there can be no more trains and that the last train for Christmas will have to be cancelled. Percy is upset that so many people will not be able to get home to spend Christmas with their families. The Fat Controller spots a family standing lovingly together on the platform and has a sudden change of heart. He tells the engines that if they work together as a team, they have a good chance of clearing the line for the last train. All of the engines get to work. Thomas and Percy clear the line to Wellsworth. As they stop outside the station, Percy spots some lights in the sky. Percy believes it to be Santa Claus, but it turns out to be Harold who is on duty looking for anyone stranded in the heavy snow. Edward and Henry busily clear the tracks beyond Maron, but it is Emily who has the hardest job of all; clearing the tracks from Vicarstown to the Mainland where the snow is deepest of all. She is quickly running out of steam and reverses into a siding, preparing to give up when she hears a loud whistle. It's Hiro coming from the opposite direction. He has no trouble charging his way through the snowdrifts. He pulls off to join Emily in the siding so Connor can pass, shouting his thanks for Hiro's help. Hiro then spots something in the sky and thinks it might be Santa, but it is only Harold once again. Connor drops the first slip coach off at Kellsthorpe Road Station, the second at Maron and the third and final one at Wellsworth. Unfortunately, Connor uncouples the last coach too close to the station and it doesn't stop at the platform, it overshoots. If it's not pushed back to the platform, the passengers will be left stranded in the snow. Luckily, Thomas is there and is able to shunt the coach back to the platform. When Connor finally arrives at Knapford, the little boy he had met earlier that evening thanks him for getting them all home for Christmas. Then, the Fat Controller arrives and thanks Connor for all his hard work and determination. Connor says that his efforts would've been in vain if it hadn't been for his friends helping out. The Fat Controller thanks all the engine for their help and leaves. The engines leave, too, except for Thomas who spots Harold again. Thomas calls up to wish Harold a "Merry Christmas" and reverses away. However, this time it isn't Harold, it's the real Santa Claus with the light Thomas saw being Rudolph's red nose! Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *James *Percy *Duck *Oliver *Emily *Hiro *Connor *Diesel *Slip Coaches *Sir Topham Hatt *The Blond-haired Boy *Father Christmas (''not named) *Paxton (does not speak) *Harold (does not speak) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) Some passengers also cheer. Some of them are voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK. Locations *Town Square *Crovan's Gate *Knapford *M.C. BUNN *Wellsworth *Maron *Kellsthorpe Road *Vicarstown Bridge *Vicarstown (mentioned) Gallery LastTrainforChristmasDutchtitlecard.PNG|Dutch title card LastTrainforChristmasJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card LastTrainforChristmasRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card LastTrainforChristmas1.png LastTrainforChristmas2.png LastTrainforChristmas3.png LastTrainforChristmas4.png LastTrainforChristmas5.png LastTrainforChristmas6.png LastTrainforChristmas7.png LastTrainforChristmas8.png LastTrainforChristmas9.png LastTrainforChristmas10.png LastTrainforChristmas11.png LastTrainforChristmas12.png LastTrainforChristmas13.png LastTrainforChristmas14.png LastTrainforChristmas15.png LastTrainforChristmas16.png LastTrainforChristmas17.png LastTrainforChristmas18.png LastTrainforChristmas19.png LastTrainforChristmas20.png LastTrainforChristmas21.png LastTrainforChristmas22.png LastTrainforChristmas23.png LastTrainforChristmas24.png LastTrainforChristmas25.png LastTrainforChristmas26.png LastTrainforChristmas27.png LastTrainforChristmas28.png LastTrainforChristmas29.png LastTrainforChristmas30.png LastTrainforChristmas31.png LastTrainforChristmas32.png LastTrainforChristmas33.png LastTrainforChristmas34.png LastTrainforChristmas35.png LastTrainforChristmas36.png LastTrainforChristmas37.png LastTrainforChristmas38.png LastTrainforChristmas39.png LastTrainforChristmas40.png LastTrainforChristmas41.png LastTrainforChristmas42.png LastTrainforChristmas43.png LastTrainforChristmas44.png LastTrainforChristmas45.png LastTrainforChristmas46.png LastTrainforChristmas47.png LastTrainforChristmas48.png LastTrainforChristmas49.png LastTrainforChristmas50.png LastTrainforChristmas51.png LastTrainforChristmas52.png LastTrainforChristmas53.png LastTrainforChristmas54.png LastTrainforChristmas55.png LastTrainforChristmas56.png LastTrainforChristmas57.png LastTrainforChristmas58.png LastTrainforChristmas59.png LastTrainforChristmas60.png LastTrainforChristmas61.png LastTrainforChristmas62.png LastTrainforChristmas63.png LastTrainforChristmas64.png LastTrainforChristmas65.png LastTrainforChristmas66.png LastTrainforChristmas67.png LastTrainforChristmas68.png LastTrainforChristmas69.png LastTrainforChristmas70.png LastTrainforChristmas71.png LastTrainforChristmas72.png LastTrainforChristmas73.png LastTrainforChristmas74.png LastTrainforChristmas75.png LastTrainforChristmas76.png LastTrainforChristmas77.png LastTrainforChristmas78.png LastTrainforChristmas79.png LastTrainforChristmas80.png LastTrainforChristmas81.png LastTrainforChristmas82.png LastTrainforChristmas83.png LastTrainforChristmas84.png LastTrainforChristmas85.png LastTrainforChristmas86.png LastTrainforChristmas87.png LastTrainforChristmas88.png LastTrainforChristmas89.png LastTrainforChristmas90.png LastTrainforChristmas91.png LastTrainforChristmas92.png LastTrainforChristmas93.png LastTrainforChristmas94.png LastTrainforChristmas95.png LastTrainforChristmas96.png LastTrainforChristmas97.png LastTrainforChristmas98.png LastTrainforChristmas99.png LastTrainforChristmas100.png LastTrainforChristmas101.png LastTrainforChristmas102.png LastTrainforChristmas103.png LastTrainforChristmas104.png LastTrainforChristmas105.png LastTrainforChristmas106.png LastTrainforChristmas107.png LastTrainforChristmas108.png LastTrainforChristmas109.png LastTrainforChristmas110.png LastTrainforChristmas111.png LastTrainforChristmas112.png LastTrainforChristmas113.png LastTrainforChristmas114.png LastTrainforChristmas115.png LastTrainforChristmas116.png LastTrainforChristmas117.png Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes